moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Lordaeron Is Not Yet Lost
Lordaeron Is Not Yet Lost is a letter and essay written by Lord Llewellan ap Gruffudd in response to the abdication of Calia Menethil. It details the struggle of Lordaeronians over the past decade since the beginning of the Third War and a call to action among Lordaeronians to not give up hope. The piece of propaganda largely was used as a tool for recruitment across the many organizations that oppose the Horde as it rode the wave of anti-Horde sentiment caused by the events of the Broken Shore and the death of Varian Wrynn. Letter There was a dream of Lordaeron. More than a decade ago, a shadow fell over our kingdom; a shadow that blanketed the land from which we called home. We lost our cities, we lost our towns, we lost our husbands, our wives, our children, our friends, our comrades -- we lost everything when Lordaeron fell. We could not stem the tide; a veritable tsunami of a war machine came upon us. We faltered and we fell. '' ''But that did not stop us. Though our heroes of the old age -- Ballador the Bright, Uther the Lightbringer, Terenas Menethil -- all fell, new ones rose up in their place. This conflict gave us Alexandros Mograine, it gave us Othmar Garithos, it gave us Brigitte Abbendis; these heroes both young and old strove to create a vision from which our Kingdom of Light could stand once again. They were giants and we stood upon their shoulders. The tsunami lost its momentum and we soon stemmed the tide, halting its advance forward for a time. Strong peoples of the north all knew the loss of Lordaeron for it was they who stood with us, steadfastly and staunchly, fighting, sweating, and bleeding for every meter of ground that we lost. We knew we could stop them and we did not only do that, but we caused them to hesitate; to flinch. We began to turn the tides. Now we stand at the precipice of our darkest hour and the woman we waited so long for to return and take our throne has declared her throne defunct, our cause lost, and forsook her birthright. She spits in the faces of all those who died, she stood upon the ashes and told the ghosts that haunt us that they died in vain. She believes that our land is gone; that Lordaeron is lost. Many will give up hope and I do not blame them. My heart panged with hopelessness when I heard the news that '''our queen' abdicated the throne to tyrants who would see us slaughtered. She would be blind to our suffering. '' Today you have a chance to say that she’s right: our struggle was for nothing, the blood that we shed was wasted, our enemy is too strong. Go now and say it -- leave flowers upon your loved ones graves and tell their corpses that you did not have the strength to carry on. But you have a chance to say that '''she is wrong.' You have a chance to say that we are tenacious, we were the strugglers that held out. We stood tall until she came and she let us down, so we must only keep climbing higher until we reach the stars. You have a chance to tell her that Lordaeron is not yet lost.'' From when Arthas murdered his father to the felling of the champions of the Silver Hand to the deaths of the Alliance Remnants, we set our sights on not just our own kingdom, but the kingdoms of all the north. The Scourge, Forsaken, greater Horde forces, and the Burning Legion took everything from us, but '''we aim to take it back.' ''There was a dream of Lordaeron. There still is. LONG LIVE LADY LORDAERON! Signed, Lord Llewellan ap Gruffudd Arglwydd y Mynydd Duke of the Vale of Mynydd Category:Mynydd Category:Letters Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Remnant of Lordaeron